CSI: The High School Years
by CSI-Girls
Summary: Our favorite CSIs in high school. Nick and Warrick are jocks, Sara the new kid, Greg the smart kid, Catherine the chearleader. Parings: Sandles, GSR toward the end, CW, NickOC
1. First Impressions

A/N: This was just written by me, Claire - CSI-girl #2. This is just supposed to be a humorous little fic. I had to play with everyone's ages to make it all fit. But make sure to check out the other fic my partener in crime and I wrote.

Disclaimer: CSI is not owned by me.

--

Clark County High School, first day of school August 29th. Students arrive at the school in cars and buses. Most stand outside the school talking. Other sit in or on cars, all trying to delay going into the building until they absolutely must. One girl frowned as she was the last one off the bus as it pulled away from the curb. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked up the sidewalk to the school building.

Sara Sidle pushed her way through the crowd at the doors of the school. Around her students were greeting friends, talking about their summers, finding lockers. All Sara wanted was to find the office, she clenched a file in her hands as she looked around. She shifted her book bag, empty but for a few notebooks and pens. Sighing with frustration Sara continued down the hall, not really paying attention to the other students until someone bumped into her.

"Oh man I'm sorry I didn't see you there," a boy with sandy blonde hair said to Sara as he picked his books up off the floor. He stood back up and offered a lopsided smile. Sara stared at him a moment, thinking of what to say. Before she could speak the boy said, "See ya around," and hurried off.

Turning her head slightly Sara watched the boy blend into the crowd. Looking around again she saw a sign above the doorway across from her that read "Office". Sara pushed the door open, and walked over to the counter. "Hello," she said to the secretary who had her back to the door. "I'm a new student, I'm here to see Principal Kelley."

The secretary turned around abruptly, "He'll be with you in a minute, have a seat." The older woman motioned to the row of chairs opposite the counter. Sara did as she was told, and sat in the end chair. Opening the file folder she held, Sara looked at the top page, her school transcripts with all of her grades. Four years four different schools.

Sara looked up as the principal's office door opened. A young man wearing a letterman jacket stepped out, followed by an older man in a grey suit. "Mr. Stokes, school doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, try to stay out of trouble until then at least," the older man said.

"Yes Mr. Kelley," the boy, Nick, muttered as he walked out of the office. Sara stood and followed Mr. Kelley back into his office.

Outside the office Nick Stokes slammed his fist into the nearest locker. "Stupid bastard," he grumbled under his breath. He pushed a lock of dark hair off his forehead as he walked away from the office. Nick made his way to the cafeteria and dropped into the last empty chair at a table full of football players and cheerleaders.

"How much trouble did you get in?" Asked Warrick Brown who was sitting across from Nick. He had his arms around the two cheerleaders on either side of him.

"Same speech as last year," Nick rolled his eyes. "Being in my office is not the way to start the new year Mr. Stokes." Nick imitated Mr. Kelley. "Big deal what's he going to do suspend me?" He looked around at all the other football players who laughed as well.

A bell rang signifying that class started in four minutes. The students in the cafeteria disbursed quickly. Nick and Warrick headed for the gym, as all their other friends left the cafeteria. "Hey there's your woman," Nick said lightly elbowing Warrick in the ribs.

"Catherine!" Warrick called out to the strawberry blonde coming down the stairs toward them.

"Hey," Catherine Willows said with a wide grin. "I heard you were in Kelley's office already Nicky." She laughed and hugged Warrick. "I'll see you after practice tonight?" she phrased it as a question.

"Uh," Warrick glanced at Nick. "Yeah, me Nick and some of the other guys are meetin' at 24 afterwards, but you should come."

"Okay," she chirped. Warrick leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She waved goodbye and trotted off down the hall.

"Guess we're goin'' to 24 after practice," Nick said, with a shrug. "You need to break it off with her. She ain't gonna like that you've been seeing Trixie behind her back."

"Don't sweat it man," Warrick said starting up the stairs. "I know how to play it." Nick shook head and followed his friend. Somehow Nick didn't think Warrick had it quite so under control.

"Watch it dork," Nick scowled as a boy bumped into him. He quickly regained his balance but nearly shoved the other kid down the stairs.

"Sorry," Greg Sanders muttered. This really wasn't his day. First his books had gone flying when he bumped into a pretty brunette earlier in the hall. Then he found out someone else had been assigned the same locker he had. And now he almost knocks the captain of the football team down.

He frowned as he watched Nick and his buddies go up the stairs and out of sight. Greg watched carefully where he was going. If he kept bumping into people he was never going to make it to class on time. He stopped and checked his schedule again. "Honors chemistry," he read aloud. He turned heading for the chem labs.

The bell rang to start class just as Greg was turning the doorknob to the classroom. He groaned with embarrassment as he opened the door. There was no teacher in the room, but Greg did notice all but a few of the students were seated. And the only empty desk was next to the girl he had bumped into earlier.

Greg slid into the seat. The girl looked over at him, and then back down at her open book. "Hey you probably don't remember me," Greg said to her. "I'm really sorry about running into you earlier."

She turned slightly to face him, but not closing her book. "It's okay you left before I could say that." She glanced back down at the book again, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear as she did.

"I'm Greg," Greg said. "What are you reading.?"

Before she could answer a man came into the room, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He looked at the students, studying them before he spoke. "I'm Mr. Grissom. I'm your teachers assistant. Mr. Thomas will be here in a minute." Mr. Grissom went back to looking through some papers on the lab table. He felt the students staring at him, "Go back to whatever you were doing," he told them, not looking up from the papers.


	2. In The Lunch Room

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feed back. And to Anonymous Reader13, yes I know my charaters are quite off but this story is just for kicks. Now were this a serious story I would go back and correct the problems.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not nor will I ever own CSI.  
---

"This seat taken?" Greg asked sitting across from Sara in the lunch room. He set his trey of food down, and poked at the mashed potatoes with his spork. Sara just shrugged not looking up from her book. "Come on Sara, that's your name right? Don't you talk?"

"I talk when I have something to say," Sara stopped reading. She glanced up at him with an annoyed look on her face. Greg blinked back at her trying to think of something to say. Closing her book Sara started to get up from the table.

"Come on babe," Greg said reaching across the table and putting his hand on her wrist. "Don't shoot me down before you get to know me." He smiled at Sara, waiting for her to respond.

Sara wasn't sure what to say, she looked down at his hand and then at his smile. "Is that the best pick up line you have?" A small smile crossed her lips.

Greg chuckled softly, "Give me a minute I'm sure I can come up with something better." All he had been trying to do was get her to stay in her seat. He was glad to see for once something had worked. "Are you reading our chemistry book?" I asked seeing what the book was that she had.

Sara bowed her head, looking away from Greg so he wouldn't see her blush. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Science is one of my favorite subjects." She looked back at Greg, "What about you?"

"I love chemistry," Greg's smile instantly widened. "Actually I'm not even supposed to be in chem this year, but I took human bio and physical science last year. There wasn't anything else left. They don't usually put juniors in senior classes." He paused to take a breath, not noticing that he was rambling. "But they way I'm going I could graduate this year. It impresses my teachers that I'm smart but all the other kids think I'm a geek."

Just as Sara was getting ready to say something, a jock walked by and shoved Greg against the table. "You are Sanders," the boy laughed, high-fiving one of his friends. The group continued by the table, one of the guys winking at Sara as he passed.

Greg groaned in pain and pushed himself away from the table. He rubbed his ribs gingerly, "That happens more often than you'd think," Greg rasped. He tried unsuccessfully to take a few deep breaths. "I'm used to it." He laughed gently trying to act like it was no big deal.

"You could have bruised your ribs," Sara said, leaning across the table. "Do you need anything?" Greg shook his head no. "You should stick up for yourself. They're not going to stop unless you do something about it."

Greg looked almost horrified by her suggestion. "They won't quit, they'll just laugh harder." He was still holding his ribs but he could talk normally again. "What's it matter anyways? After I graduate I'm not gonna see any of them again." He pushed himself out of his chair, "I'll see ya later," he said walking slowly away.

Sara frowned ask she watched Greg walking away. She closed her chemistry book and gathered up her stuff. As she was started out of the cafeteria she felt someone grab her wrist. She whirled around quickly to see who it was.

"Sit down," Catherine said letting go of Sara. "We don't bite," she said, looking at her friends when Sara hesitated.

"Hi," Sara said sitting down across from Catherine.

"I'm Catherine, and this is Meg and Audrey," Catherine motioned to her two friends. "And you are?" She smiled at Sara.

That smile has to be fake, Sara thought to herself. "I'm Sara Sidle. I just moved here from..."

"Were you sitting with Greg Sanders earlier? Hanging out with a guy like him can completely ruin your social status at this school. And you don't want that to happen before you even get a chance to establish your social standing do you?" Catherine, Meg and Audrey were staring at Sara expectantly.

"Umm..." Sara blinked not sure what to say. "Greg's a nice guy." She was trying to think of how to describe Greg, but Sara realized she didn't know him that well.

"There's a reason they say nice guys finish last," Meg scoffed.

"We could hook you up with a football player," Catherine offered, as if she were trying to be helpful. "I mean that would make your popularity sky rocket. And you want to fit in don't you?"

To Sara, Catherine and her friends sounded sincere, she nodded slowly. This was after all her last year of high school why shouldn't she finally fit in and have a good time. "Good," Catherine said seeing Sara nod. "Meet us in the bathroom by the gym after school."

"Let me see your schedule," Audrey said reaching for the papers Sara had. "Oh look Cath. She's got English Lit with us." Another smile crossed Catherine's lips, but this one seemed darker more devious.

"That's great," Catherine said cheerfully, that overly cheerful smile coming back. "We'll see you then. But still plan on meeting us at three fifteen." The end of lunch bell rang, Catherine and her friends rose from the table.

"See you later Sara," the three girls chimed in unison as Sara quickly exited the cafeteria. They watched until she disappeared before breaking out into giggles.

"This is going to be fun," Meg laughed, checking her reflection in her make up mirror.

"I can't believe how mean you can be Cath," Audrey said, putting on a fresh coat of pink lip gloss. "Where do you get these ideas."

"We have to have something to entertain ourselves right?" Catherine asked her friends looking around the other students walking by them. "Nick!" She called out seeing the captain of the football team.

She jogged a little way down the hall to catch up with him. "I've got a plan, I need you to help me with it." She stood on her toes and whispered something into his ear. Nick nodded. "Okay I'll see you later," she said going into a classroom.


End file.
